The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to improved scheduling and/or scheduling configuration.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In many cases, a UE may transmit its capabilities (in the form of UE capability information) to a network. However, wireless technologies have become increasingly more complex and new technological features or capabilities are continually added to UEs. The result has been that UE capabilities can vary widely from UE to UE and within a UE. Moreover, NR systems support very flexible scheduling of UEs, though the scheduling of UEs may be constrained by the UE capabilities. Improved methods of signaling capability information between the base station and the UE are desired.